The present invention relates to a gas insulated circuit breaker and, in particular, relates to a structure of a gas insulated circuit breaker of a type in which a capacitor, for suppressing a rate of rise of recovory voltage induced immediately after a current interruption, is connected between breaking poles of the circuit breaker.
A conventional circuit breaker of this type is explained in "Lesson for Electrical Engineer Qualification Test, Series 13, Substation" Published by Denki Shoin, 1981, pp102.about.158).
According to this lesson series and the like, it is understood that there is a demand to reduce the number of parts and the size of a circuit breaker by means of reducing breaking points thereof.
It is further understood that although the reduction of the breaking points contributes to the size reduction of the circuit breaker but requires an increase of interrupting capacity per breaking point and for this purpose many measures such as with regard to the structure of the breaking portion and the arc extinguish medium therefor have been hitherto developed.